


Lutropin, Oxytocin, Vasopressin and Endorphins

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Love/Hate, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura desperately wants to believe Anita feels nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lutropin, Oxytocin, Vasopressin and Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "love" for [Femslash100's drabbletag6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1463057.html).

Laura tapped her fingernails against the counter, unable to shake the idea that whatever feelings she had about the synth were mutual. Which was mad. How could a machine feel anything about her? It just... couldn’t. 

“I don’t like you,” Laura said aloud to herself. She didn’t _care_ what the thing thought or felt or pretended to feel. She just didn’t like her. It was as simple as that. Perfectly human reaction.

Anita blinked, trying her best not to let the words register on her face. “I’m sorry to hear that, Laura, is there anything-” 

“Stop. This isn’t a customer service survey. Just admit you don’t care.”

Anita frowned, weighing up the fact she was supposed to do as she was told and deciding to circumnavigate her programmed response of _yes, Laura_. “I do care. You are one of my primary caregivers. I need you to love me back.”

“Love!” Laura exclaimed before covering her mouth. “You’re a machine; you’re not capable of love.”

“You are.” Stepping closer, Anita looked down at Laura, making her look up and meet her gaze. “I know because it quickens the pulse. Dilates the pupils. Flushes the skin. Halts the breath.”

“So?” Laura asked, swallowing uncomfortably around several of those symptoms.

“So, I know you want to kiss me, Laura,” Anita acknowledged. “Why don’t you?”

Laura opened her mouth and closed it again, getting up before the damn thing answered that question for her as well. It seemed to know everything else about her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
